


Deep Under My

by 98percent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98percent/pseuds/98percent
Summary: It doesn't take Lance long to realize Keith only comes talk to him when no one else is around. And Lance patiently waits. It's not like he can go anywhere.*********************aka: After an accident, all his teammates believe Lance is in a coma. Only he's not. And only Lance can sort of develop a relationship when he's in not-coma.





	Deep Under My

**Author's Note:**

> The story doesn't really have a specific time background, so no spoilers.

_One second before Lance was swimming, and the next he is drippling water in his abuela's kitchen._

_The tile is warm against his bare feet, and Lance wiggles his toes in surprise. His grandma is humming softly over the stove, stirring something that smells like a piece of heaven, and Lance simply must taste it before everyone else. He is starved, because he just outswam a shark out in the water._

_"Lance, mijo!" his abuela turns around. She looks younger than she should be, dark hair pulled together under a very colorful headscarf, "wait for your sisters."_

_"They are all in school," Lance promises, "I saw them go."_

_"So you are late."_

_"I'm not late," he scowls. A blue shadow swirls around his feet; he must eat something quickly now, the shark wants a rematch. "I don't have school today."_

_His abuela shakes her head. For a moment, Lance is afraid her hair might fall off from under the scarf, but it didn't happen. She shouldn't wear red, sharks love red. "Don't let people wait, dear, it's rude." She waves an admonishing finger, "now go. Go!"_

Go where _, Lance opens his mouth to say,_ I haven't even eat _\--but then the kitchen tips over, and Lance falls back. He falls right through the hole, through the tunnel of circling sharks. They stare at him with dead eyes, daring him to come closer--_

 

The real world is heavier than the dream. Lance sinks, sinks, and sinks, until he is lying on something soft, and then sinks a little more. His mouth feels dry, tongue a swollen weight behind his teeth. Yikes.

"How is he?" A voice says from far away.

"The same." Comes the answer.

Silence stretches over while Lance thinks hard about something very colorful. He doesn't exactly remember what, but it's there. A very colorful shirt, it must be, because Lance vaguely recalls someone wearing it. He considers about it some more until the conversation starts again.

"Why hasn't he woken up?"

"I don't know."

"He should be. I don't get it. He should be awake by now."

"I don't--we don't know. Maybe we should just...wait a little longer."

**_"It's been three days!"_ **

The last bit got Lance's attention. Someone has been sleeping for three days, and it can't be good. He shoves the colorful something aside in his mind. Concentrate... _concentrate_. Why is he lying here? And comes to think of it, where **_is_** he? Is he in his room? _Why are there people talking in his room?_

Conversation continues. People never give Lance time to think. "We should put him back in the pod."

"His body has already healed. There's nothing cryo pod can do." someone explains--Shiro, Lance suddenly can tell, _wait, why is Shiro in his room_.

"Then why hasn't he woken up?" The halfwit who has already asked the question before, like the halfwit he is, asks again. Keith was never known for his sharp brain, anyway.

Which leads to Shiro's short reply, once again. "I don't know."

 _Like anyone can sleep with your annoying voice, buzzing around like a bee._ Lance murmurs to himself _. I'm getting up, you can all shut up now. And there better be breakfast waiting. I'm starving._

Lance lifts his hand to grind the sleepiness out of his eyes, only he doesn't. His arms weak like a pair of old garden hose. He opens his mouth to lick at his dry lips, but he kind of fails at that too. It's weird, almost like he forgets which body part is where. Lance blinks his eyes open in confusion, except that it doesn't feel like his eyelids are moving.

He blinks again. Nope.

 ** _Shit_** , Lance thinks.

****************************

"How long will he be like this?" Hunk makes a distressed sound, the kind he makes when someone doesn't show enough appreciation to his cookies. "I mean, this is not normal, right? I mean, I mean, how would he eat? Do we hook him up with an IV or--do we even have IVs here?"

"Has it happened before?" Shiro asks, always the voice of reason, and Lance can imagine the way he makes a stance: arms crossed, stern look on face.

"Coran is running through the log right now," the princess assures him, "neither of us has heard of anything like this, but I'm sure it must've happened at some point in history. We'll figure it out."

"I'll go help him." Pidge cuts in decidedly, voice steady and eager. _Atta girl._

"You do that."

Lance listens on silently as his friends having a heated conversation over his (supposedly) unconscious body. It's weird. It's really weird. He keeps expecting someone to just poke him, tell him where his arm is so that he can move it, and let the whole thing just be a big fuss about no nothing.

From what he has gathered over the pieces he picked up, a cryo pod just threw him out three days ago, claiming he was perfectly fit while he fell right on his face and hadn't moved since. Huh, no point for alien tech. And now his friends all believe he's in a coma and are panicking all over the place.

Only that Lance is not in a coma. He is PARALYZED. Like, whole body paralyzed. Paralyzed to the very tip of every hair on the top of his head. He's been trying to move his body parts--any body parts--for two hours straight now. And nope. It's almost like trying to move your ears, when you...well, when you're one of those who can't move your ears. Because some people do move their ears.

Lance didn't even know it could happen. _Don't paralyzed people usually have right to at least blink slowly and drool? Is nothing ever easier in space?_

Keith hasn't let out a single word ever since his stupid question. And lance knows for a fact that the red Paladin is still here in this room, because he can almost hear him sulking from the corner. Also, lance kind of can smell him. The reluctant realization makes his paralyzed ass twitch in discomfort.

"Don't worry," Shiro suddenly says, voice firm but soothing, the kind of voice he pulls out when someone is seriously freaking out under his nose, "Lance is strong. He is holding on, and we'll find a way to bring him back."

 _You'd better_ , Lance thinks loudly, _and you'd better be talking to Allura._

"Yes," Allura says eagerly next, and there goes Lance's little dream, "Lance is not in any danger now. His condition is very stable. We just have to find out how to...wake him up."

It's Hunk, it's Hunk. They're talking to Hunk. Hunk has always been a good friend and a big softie, and right now he's worried sick over Lance. But he doesn't have to, because Lance is already awake. He is fine. Peachy. Fantastic. He just needs to remember where his eyelids are, so he can open them.

"Let's just--" Shiro begins, "--let Lance rest. And you need some rest, too. You look awful. How long since you last slept?"

Hunk doesn't answer. He can be quite quiescent when he is worried. It doesn't happen a lot, true, but it happens.

"You should go get some sleep. There is nothing you can do here," Shiro continues, bringing out his solemn parent voice as if expecting some degree of resistance. "Let's go. Come on."

There's a rustling sound and some grumbling protest, like Shiro is personally dragging whoever he was talking to out of the room. The room falls silent in their wake.

A small sigh, and then something warm and heavy lands on Lance's shoulder.

"You'll be just fine, buddy." Hunk assures him.

 _Yeah_ , Lance mumbles in his mind, imagining himself squeezes his eyes shut and sinks back into the bed, _yeah. You tell Keith that._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the story about the ghost boy a week ago, and I thought, what a horrible thing. And also because I'm a twisted, sick person, I couldn't stop thinking about what if it happened to our ever-so-vibrant Lance. Imma book myself a ticket to hell now, they don't even have to condemn me.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.


End file.
